


Lollipop

by Black_Lotus



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cover Art, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Hermann Gottlieb, Lollipops, M/M, Newton Planned It All, One Shot, POV Hermann Gottlieb, Public Blow Jobs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: Hermann had all but been driven insane by four in the afternoon, Marshal Pentecost had been barking orders at himself and Newton since dawn broke and he'd really not gotten any further with his calculations. Then there was the other problem. The Newton Geiszler problem.





	Lollipop

 

 

Hermann had all but been driven insane by four in the afternoon, Marshal Pentecost had been barking orders at himself and Newton since dawn broke and he'd really not gotten any further with his calculations. Then there was the other problem. The Newton Geiszler problem. 

As of late Newt had developed a serious sweet tooth, candy bars, gummy worms, Tootsie Rolls, just about anything he could get his little hands on, and frankly Hermann had been ecstatic because for what might have been the first time since they'd known each other, Newt had actually shut up. Well, really he'd been talking with his mouth full but it had been less frequent and Hermann had decided to focus on the bright side. Small mercies and all that. Truthfully none of that had really had any effect on Hermann's work... until Newt had started with the lollipops; cherry if he wasn't mistaken. 

It should have been illegal the level of skill Newt showed as his talented tongue lapped and licked at the little treat. Sinful. Every minute or so Gottleib had to force his attention back to his chalkboards where it was safe. Newton had no right to have such a talented tongue. No right!

“What you looking at, Herms?” Newt suddenly asked snapping Hermann out of his naught thoughts. 

“Nothing, Geiszler. Just be quiet and stop throwing Kaiju guts over my side of the lab.” Hermann grumbled in an attempt to not only get back on with his work but shift away from the way Newton's tongue eagerly licked at the small treat. 

“Man, I'm being like uber tidy today and you know it.” 

Newton was right, Hermann couldn't really deny that, the biologist had been immensely tidy and his borderline manic personality had calmed down over the last few days; odd considering how much sugar the shorter man had taken to consuming. Doctor Gottleib forced himself to remember they were at war and his calculations were desperately needed, he didn't have time to be distracted by his annoying lab partner, so he went back to his chalkboards and set to work completely unaware of Newton's suspicious gaze. 

Suddenly the mathematician found himself spun around and slammed against the chalkboard with such quick force that he nearly lost the grip on his cane and tumbled to the floor. Newt had a devilish grin on his face and a sparkle that shone through his glasses, lollipop still in his mouth. Hermann swallowed at the sight.

“What on earth are you doing, Newton?” Hermann demanded. “Get off of me!”

“Oh Herms, I don't think you really want that. Nah, you want something else.”

That grin on Newt's face unnerved the taller man.

“Don't be absurd, Newton. I-”

The shorter man cut him off abruptly with a finger to his lips, Hermann's dark eyes were forced to watch as Newt pulled the sucker from his mouth with a pop and held it up to the mathematician; Hermann surprised himself when he let the lollipop slip into his mouth, _yes, definitely cherry._

“You want a little something sweet, man.” It wasn't a question and those eyes grew big and... seductive. “I'm not as stupid as you make out, Hermy, I know you've been watching me. That's exactly what I wanted, dude.” 

Hermann's eyebrows vanished into his hairline and for a second there his heart may have actually stopped. Just when he though he was once again capable of speech Newt pulled the sucker from him and tossed it somewhere over his shoulder, usually Hermann would have chastised his lab partner but in that moment he didn't even register it. Newton's slender hands ran ever so gently over Hermann's too big clothing up to his neck where he cupped the taller man's cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss, soft at first but then something deep inside Hermann took over and he deepened the kiss, their tongues met in a battle for dominance that Hermann quickly won, their foreheads touched every now and again then they separated for air before letting their lips brush against each other's once more. Newton's scent flooded his senses, their kiss wasn't innocent more like a tease, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.

Newt breathed out a laugh when they finally separated and his fingers returned to their exploration of the taller man's chest.

“Man, I knew you could be dominant when you wanted to be.” He reached for Hermann's belt. “Do you have any idea how distracting you are? You stand there up your ladder being all grumpy and brooding like your some kind of genius vampire.” Hermann raised an eyebrow at that. “And you always stand so bloody close to me. Dude, sometimes you're practically perched on my shoulder. I like it though, the way you don't seem to know you're doing it.” He chuckled to himself again, eyes focused on his hands undoing Hermann's belt. “Did you like my little display? Like watching me work over that sucker?” 

Hermann swallowed again. “... Yes.”

His voice was but a whisper, dark eyes locked on Newt's exploring hands as they finally pulled open his belt.

“Good.” Was all the shorter man said before he happily dropped to his knees and made to open Hermann's pants but the mathematician stopped him.

“It's not appropriate, Newton. Anyone could walk in.” He urged. 

“Don't that make it all the more fun?” Newt palmed his lab partner. “Herms, do you _seriously_ want me to stop?”

Those dazzling green orbs flashed up and Hermann knew he couldn't resist him, he'd been fantasising about that mouth almost all week and the sheer sight of Newt on his knees had Hermann hard. 

“No.” Again, it came out as a whisper.

“Then let me take care of you, man.”

Hands far softer than Hermann had imagined reached into his boxers and pulled his hard member free, the cold air of their lab was a shock but nothing like Newt's breath which ghosted over his erection causing his hips to buck without permission. Newton grinned up at him one more time before got to his self set task and took the mathematician into his mouth. The bespectacled man's mouth was so warm and perfect with the soft hums he released, Hermann's hand not grasped on his cane slipped down into the biologists dark brown hair, not pulling Newt to him just resting softly in the soft locks. When Newton's hand reached up to cup him his lips parted and his eyes slipped shut as a silent moan escaped his lips, well, Hermann had thought it was silent, in actually he'd moaned out Newton's name rather loudly.

“Newton.”

Newt seemed pleased with that and sucked harder to the point he was forced to hold Hermann's hips down. Newt felt so amazing wrapped around him, such a perfect and angelic little mouth being used for something so primal and sinful, it made it all the more arousing. The mathematician finally managed to open his rich brown eyes again and looked down to find green orbs watching him intently, seemed he enjoyed watching Hermann's pleasure. Locking their eyes Newt took all of the taller man into his mouth and to Hermann's ecstatic surprise didn't choke or cough. He couldn't remember anything feeling this euphoric in his entire life. Hermann felt as though he were in the middle of a vast ocean with no land in sight, just floating as he watched a storm build around him, light rain at first that caressed his pale skin softly, but soon it grew into a tempest. Skin ablaze with unyielding desperation that washed over the mathematician in heavy waves of bliss. Then with a harsh thrust of his hips, a motion that bordered on a primordial rut Hermann came and the storm took over, he plunged underneath the water's surface into the too hot ocean, euphoria cuddled his slender body and clung on tight. Hermann's bliss rushed through him as he clawed at Newton's dark locks. Something had to give and he came hard, his hot seed spilling inside Newt's mouth. 

Hermann slouched back against his chalkboards and leant heavily on his cane lest he fall flat on his ass, eyes fluttered shut as his grip on Newt finally released so the shorter man could move. With a grin the biologist tucked Hermann away and rose to his feet with a grin. 

“Let's finish for the night and you can play with me. Sound good?”

Hermann didn't open his eyes, too determined to ride out his pleasure, all he managed was an eager nod.

And to think this was all because Newt had a sweet tooth.


End file.
